Looking Beyond Hate
by bann531
Summary: This is a short story about Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy regardless of their fathers they try to be together...


Four years old

"mummy mummy can I push Hugo in the swing" the little red hair girl asked pointing to her baby brother.

"yes Rosie just be careful" Hermione said carrying the little boy and sitting him in the baby swing so that his older sister could push. She admired the view it had been a few years since she felt safe taking her children to the muggle park she used to go to as a child. No more running or hiding. Ginny and Harry were on a vacation with their children and Teddy; Ron was at work. Hermione put a spell on the swing so that it didn't swing really high, she also had to watch Rose around the other kids hoping she wouldn't use a lot of magic scaring the other kids off or their parents, she was ready to fix a few memories. She thought about her mother and father and how they were traveling the world she was happy that she was able to restore their memories after the war. She thought about her family, all the Weasleys were happy even though a giant hole still remained in the family as Fred's death still brought sadness at times. Teddy was being raised by his grandmother since the death of Remus and Tonks, Harry made sure to be the best godfather to him and he was a part of the family. Hermione smiled as a woman with long black hair pointed to the swing as she pushed the little boy with blonde hair in it, she then took a seat on the bench next to Hermione.

"they are so wonderful at this age" the woman said

"Yes I agree and they grow up so fast" Hermione said as they watched the boy run over to the swing where Rose was pushing Hugo.

"can I help" the boy asked

"yes but you can't push him to high, mummy will be mad" she said

"I know he's just a baby" the boy said as he helped her push the swing.

"you want to join me on the big swing" the boy asked a moment later

"Yes" then she ran to Hermione "I am going to go on the big swing" Hermione nodded and walked to the baby swing grabbed Hugo and put him into the stroller.

"they can never stay in one place" the lady said laughing as her son pushed Rose. Then he climbed onto the next swing.

"I bet I could jump higher than you" he said

"I can jump higher than you" Rose said as she began to swing really fast as the boy did as well

"on the count of three" the boy said.

"one two three" he said as they both made a jump off the swing and landed really far and at the same spot.

"Rose what did I tell you" Hermione said as the woman began to say the same thing to her son then it started to rain, as the woman said a quick goodbye to one another and grabbed their children and headed towards their cars.

"I am sorry mummy" Rose said crying as she sat in the car seat next to her brother.

"you just have to be careful daddy and I told you you're not like other kids" she said checking the seatbelts before she got into the car and drove.

A while later Rose was playing blocks then she made one land into her hands as Hermione watched and continue to cook and Ron came walking in.

"daddy" she said as Ron lifted her up into his arms "we got a letter by owl from Harry, him and Ginny will be home tomorrow and was wanting us to come to dinner" he said handing her the post card as he went back to his daughter "how is my Rosie" he asked kissing her on the forehead.

"fine I flew really high today from the swing set" she said

"good girl" he said sitting her down, then he went to Hugo who was fast asleep in his playpen.

"we just have to remind her to be careful, but luckily the boy didn't notice as he flew as high as she did, the boy just happened to be Scorpious Malfoy and Hugo used magic for the first time today, he managed to make his bear fly into his hands" Hermione said.

"That's my boy, and tell her to stay away from him" Ron said smiling at his son.

"Ronald" Hermione said pointing her spoon at him

"well it's true" he said

"he was a nice boy, Astoria Malfoy seemed pleasant as well. You need to let the past go" she said

"well I guess you're right, it's not like she is going to see him again." Ron said as he started to eat.

Six years old

"mother can I go to the shop" Scorpious asked pointing to Weasley's joke shop.

"we can go for a few minutes your father is at the book store anyways" Astoria Malfoy said walking with him to the store as he walked in and looked around. He was amazed by all the different things that he had found, his mother was nearby looking through a magazine. He went to reach for something at the same time a little red head girl did.

"oh sorry" he said

"It's fine, go ahead my uncle and aunt own this shop I can get another" she smiled.

"woah really that's neat" he said in amusement.

"yes me, my brother and my cousins can have whatever we like…well we still have to pay but not the full price" she said

"nice what is this" he said grabbing this wand as it turned into a mouse.

"a fake wand, I have one since I can't have a real one until I start Hogwarts" she said.

"your going to Hogwarts" he asked.

"not now I am only six I still have a few years" she said.

"well father said I will get to go when I turn 11 as well" he said.

"neat you want me to show you around" she asked as he nodded and she pointed to several things "there is a picture of my uncle Fred he died years ago during this big battle mum and dad said when I am old enough they will tell me about it. He and my uncle George started this business I am helping him today because my parents had to take my little brother to the healer"

"oh" Scorpious said as George came walking up.

"Rosie when you get the chance can you help Roxanne go through some of the boxes in the back" George asked

"sure" she said as George patted her on the head and walked over to help a customer.

"Scorp sweetie time to go" Astoria said walking over to her son,

"mother her uncle owns this whole place, can I buy this magic wand" he asked

"well of course" she said "this is a lovely place she told Rose, how much do I owe you" Astoria asked talking to George.

"well since he is a friend of Rosie I will give it to him today, you are more than welcome back to visit anytime" George smiled.

"well thank you, Scorp" she said

"thanks sir" he said as George nodded and they walked out of the store.

"where did you go" Draco asked walking up to them.

"to the joke shop and the girl in their her uncle owns the place he gave me this wand for free" Scorpius said walking ahead of them playing with the wand. Draco smiled at his son then looked at Astoria.

"I thought that we were not going to let him go their" Draco said

"Draco he is just a kid, whatever happened in the past you need to let it go" she said

"I know but hearing fathers mouth is what's going to bother me the most" he said

"your father needs to get over it, if it wasn't for the help with that family in their where would we be" she said

"fine I will let you take him to the shop from now on, I highly doubt that they would have given him anything if they found out he is my son" Draco said.

"oh come on, he is the spitting image of you he just have my attitude" she laughed.

"that is true, was it Potters daughter that he met" he asked.

"no Hermione Grangers" Astoria said as she walked ahead oh him leaving his speechless.

Ten years old

"James do not bury your cousin in the sand" Ginny yelled at her son while sitting next to Hermione and Luna as they were all sitting on the beach watching their children play.

"just think our husbands would rather go fishing" Hermione said

"this is wonderful" Luna said

"just think in a few years they all will be at Hogwarts" Hermione said as she watched her children.

"I know they grow up rather quickly" Luna said watching her twin boys who were the same age as Lily and Hugo.

"James Sirius Potter you do that one more time and you will not be going to Hogwarts this year" Ginny yelled at the boy

"total disregard for the rules like Harry and Ron were" Hermione laughed.

"I know I told James that when he starts Hogwarts this year if he steps one toe out of line I will send him a howler" Ginny said as they all laughed

"Rose is really excited about starting next year" Hermione said

"well I will hold onto my two for a while" Luna said

"I agree James keeps telling Albus because of his middle name he will be going to Slytherin" Ginny said.

Rose was reading a book sitting in a lounge chair

"hello" Scorpious said walking over

"hey I met you a few years ago" Rose said

"I know, my mother takes me to the shop every once in a while I don't see you though" he said.

"I go every so often, I have been busy reading about Hogwarts, I should be starting Hogwarts next year" Rose said,

"me too" he said taking a seat beside her, as James, Lily, Huge, two blonde hair boys and Albus came walking up along with a couple of other red heads.

"Rosie we are going to build a sand castle" Lily asked.

"I will help" Rose said

"who are you" James asked

"uh Scorpoius" he said

"oh I am James Potter my father is Harry Potter" James said holding out his hand

"I heard about him" he said

"will you be starting Hogwarts" James asked

"not until next year" Scorpius said

"oh I start in a couple of weeks, I am going to be Gryffindor like my father, he also played Quidditch his first year" he said

"we know James" Rose said

"alright alright come on Freddy lets go scare my mother" James said as him and Freddy walked away

"hello I am Albus this is Roxeanne, Hugo my cousins, Lily is my sister and Lorcan and Lysander Scamander they are friends of the family" he said

"oh nice to meet you" Scorpius said to all of them as they nodded.

"yeah I start next year as well" he said

"sand castle" Lily said again as they all nodded and starting building

"Hugo is my brother, our families members all have been in Gryffindor" she said

"mine came from Slytherin" Scorpius said

"did any members played Quidditch" Hugo asked

"my father did for a few years" Scorpius said

"oh really so did my father, my uncles, my aunts" Hugo said.

"nice" Scorpius said as they all started to pile the buckets with sand.

A while later he was on the couch reading. "what are you reading" Draco asked walking in

"_Hogwarts a History_" Scorpius said

"I could have told you about the school" Draco said

"I know but I just want to read, this girl gave it to me on the beach" he said

"how was your trip with your grandmother" he asked

"wonderful I met some of her cousins, we both will be starting next year" he said

"oh really, who was it" he asked

"Rose Weasley" he said as Draco nodded "father James Potter will be starting this year he said his dad is Harry Potter, why do people talk about him everywhere we go"

"if it wasn't for him, none of us would probably be here" Draco said standing up

"he went to Hogwarts with you" Scorpius said as Draco nodded "then why aren't you two friends, and why is he so famous"

"I will tell you when you're older" Draco said

"why not now" he asked.

"when you're older" Draco said walking away, as Astoria was coming into the room at the same time and over heard that part.

"hello dear" she said

"mother why won't father talk about it" Scorpius asked

"there is some stuff about your father's past that he don't want to bring up, regrets and choices that he made" she said

"can you tell me" he asked as she shook her head no.

"that's up to him and he will tell you when he is ready" she said as Scorpius just shrugged his shoulders and went back to reading the book.

Two days later, Ron was walking into the house when he seen an owl sitting there with a package hooked to his leg, he took the package and read it. It had a black and green seal with an M on the front and it was for Rose. "Rosie" he called as she came walking in and he handed her the package as Hermione came in as she opened it, "oh Scorpius sent me back my book" she said walking into the other room.

"Malfoy" Ron said "when did she see him?"

"on the beach the other day" Hermione said pulling down a pot to cook diner

"and you let her talk to him" Ron said

"all the kids played together, Ron it's not like it was when we started school. Narcissa didn't say anything rude to us, she actually talked to us for a few minutes and she even doubled check to make sure it was okay for Scorpius to play with our kids." she said turning back to the cooking.

"I don't want her talking to him" Ron said walking into the living room. Hermione turned off the stove and followed him.

"things have changed over the years, he is harmless none of the kids brought up money or blood status or whose father is better than who. He actually has respect unlike Draco did as a kid" she said.

"so just because his mummy saved Harry it's alright for our kids to play together, after everything that Draco has done to us and the names he called us over the years. Maybe we should invite them for tea" Ron said

"maybe you should quit letting your hate get in the way" Hermione said walking out of the room.

Starting Hogwarts

"Scorp before we go to the train station I need to talk to you" Draco said as his son came walking down the stairs.

"Remember how I told you about the difference between the blood statuses, and how some people are not from any magical families they just can do magic" he said as Scorpius nodded his head "well things have changed over the years as that still stands but there are a few words I don't want you saying to the muggleborn students, do not ever say mudblood, it's a bad word and several people will fight over that word. Do you understand" he said as Scorpius nodded again. "alright I also want you to make friends with everyone, you don't want to start school with enemy's or people pretending to be your friends. Also I want you to do well work your hardest there is nothing wrong with being smart, succeed." Draco said.

"alright sweetie go get your owl ready" Astoria said as he headed upstairs. "that was a good speech"

"well I didn't want to give him the speech that my father gave me: "do better than everyone remember you blood status, you are from good stock, you're a Malfoy and came from the Black family line, if you meet a group of red heads stay away from them; their family has more kids then money, you can tell by their hand me down stuff and vacant expressions, and Harry Potter is no good he will get what he deserves one day, if you do however get him on your side that will help us out" then he would push me out the door with his stick" Draco said.

"wow your father told you all of that" she asked

"and more" Draco said shaking head.

"well I am proud of you for giving our son better advice" she smiled as Scorpius came down stairs with his owl in his hand.

"lets go" Draco said grabbing his sons trunk as they headed out the door.

The train station was packed as everyone was getting their kids ready for sendoff after hugging his mother and father he climbed on board. He was looking for a seat and seen that all the compartments were full then he seen two red heads, and a black hair boy sitting in the compartment and realized that they were the same people from the beach.

"can I sit with you guys" he asked as they nodded, he noticed Rose, then Roxeanne, Albus whom he had met at the beach a moment later James came running in

"you guys, I seen Victorie and Teddy snogging" he said as he ran back out.

"who" Scorpius asked.

"Victorie is our other cousin she's head girl and Teddy Lupin is like our older brother, my dad is his godfather he works with the Ministry" Albus said

"oh yes Teddy is like my second cousin or something I only met him once or twice" he said

"you guys better go to the window to wave to your parents" Victorie said coming in as they all waved goodbye to everyone on the platform as their families faded behind them.

14 years old

"attention" McGonagall said standing up " this Christmas holiday we will be having a dance on behalf of creating house unity, this dance is for fourth years and up and with only one rule your partner must be someone of a different house" she said "as for the other students you have a choice of going home for the holidays or you can still stay here, we will be celebrating in the joint common room that we will set up" she said then she took her seat.

"oh your lucky" Lily said

"I have to write mum" Rose said getting up to walk out of the great hall then she was stopped by Scorpius

"hey this dance, do you want to go with me" he asked.

"sure" she smiled as she walked into the other direction.

" I told Rose I meet her at Hogsmead at 2:00. I can help her find a dress for the dance" Hermione said

"well Lily is hard to shop for so I am glad she don't have to go this year, however I am going with Harry to help James and Al due to the fact that I had to return his robes twice before our wedding" Ginny said.

"well when it comes time for Hugo to go I will help Ron as well, who are they going with" she asked

"James is going with Harlow Finnegan who is of course Katie and Seamus daughter from Ravenclaw and Al is going with Dean and Parvati's daughter Melody" Ginny said.

"I still can't believe he ended up in Slytherin" Hermione said

"I know but him and Scorpius are best friends and we support him he's happy, he also gives James a run for the money during Quidditch both of them as seeker is always a good match to watch. Seamus and Katies daughter is in Ravenclaw and both of them were Gryffindor, their son Colin is in that house though." Ginny said.

"well I haven't told Ron yet but Scorpius asked Rose to the dance" Hermione said as they both disaperated.

"seriously he isn't going to like that, and neither is Draco" Ginny said

"I know, I just don't know how to tell him" Hermione said as they walked into pub to see that Harry and Ron were already there. Hermione elbowed Ginny and motioned to the corner as they both looked to see that Draco and Astoria were there as well. Harry was over their talking to them, as Ron just sat at the table, they were joined at the table by Neville, his wife Hannah, Seamus, Katie, Dean, Parvati as they all began to talk until their kids came walking in. George, Angelina were their also along with Percy and his wife and daughter. As each of their kids walked in, they all said their goodbyes so they can get started on the shopping. Ron and Hermione were the only two waiting for Rose, and Draco and Astoria waiting on Scorpius.

"it's crazy they all grow up so fast" Neville said

"how are they doing anyways" Hermione asked.

"Rose is really good in herbology but then again she is the top of the class. Hugo does a pretty good job as well" he said.

"well I am happy that they are, and I am happy for you Neville" she said.

"Thanks you" Neville said.

"what is taking her so long" Ron asked.

"I don't know she's probably studying" Hermione said.

Scorpius and Rose were walking passed the pub and looked in the window then Rose stopped.

"what's the matter" he asked.

"my parents and your dad along with my uncle were lifelong enemy's they are not going to like this" she said.

"so we shouldn't let that bother us" he said.

"I agree, how about we go in separately, get our items then introduce them at the very end" she said.

"good idea" he said walking in first. As his parents stood up and they and they all started walking out the door, then she did the same thing. A while later all of them were together again as the adults were talking at one table they even included the Malfoys and their kids were talking at another table.

"you do realize you're going to have to tell them soon" Melody said

"I know but I don't know how" Rose said

"dad was asking me and I kept changing the subject" Scorpius said

"I think my mum knows" James said

"guys just get it over with" Albus said

"it's not our mothers we are worried about they both know, it's our fathers" Rose said.

"how about on three" Scorpius said

"well what if they start yelling, or tell us we can't" she said.

"guys you do realize that our parents aren't going to be at the dance" Harlow said

"that is true, well let's do this" Rose said getting up as Scorpius did the same he got to one side of the table as Rose got to the other side.

"mother, father"

"mum, dad"

"I am going to the dance with Rose"

"I am going with Scorpius" as the table got silent, Hermione and Astoria just smiled and nodded, Ron's face was as red as his hair and Draco's face was white as his hair.

"10 chocolate frogs they both are going to shout" Roxeanne said

"20 that they are going to say they are not going together" James said

"we better stand back" Albus said as all of them got to the other side.

A moment later all sorts of arguments took place the wives were trying to calm their husbands down, Harry was telling Ron and Draco to sit, George and Percy were taking sides George with Ron, Percy with Draco telling him that it didn't matter anymore, while George was bringing up the past. Draco then turned towards his son and began to argue with him, while Ron was doing the same with Rose. Other people around the pub got up and ran for it, while the teenagers just laughed. Neville and Hannah were telling everyone not to cause any damage in the pub. Even though it didn't concern Seamus and Dean they both were also arguing both taking sides with Percy and George.

"Rosie you are not going to the dance with him" Ron said

"Ron that's not up to you" Hermione said.

"she's my daughter so it is" he said.

"and I am old enough to make my own choices" Rose said.

"no you are not" Ron said

"Ronald" Hermione said.

"Scorpius I forbid you to see her" Draco said

"father it's my life" Scorpius said

"Draco let him make his own choices, did you like it when your father paired you up with Pansy Parkinson" Astoria said

"Your agreeing with it" he asked

"calm on guys you need to let the past go" Harry said

"Harry this doesn't concern you" Ron said

"yes it does, now I learned to move forward you should to, they are just going to a bloody dance, not getting married" Harry said.

"yeah and you know what happens after dances" Ron said

"like you know, you got sent to your room by Hermione" Ginny said.

"stay out of it Gin" Ron said.

"do any of you notice that they are no longer here" Harry said as they all looked around the room to see that they were the only ones left.

"if your son touches my daughter in anyway" Ron said pointing his finger at him

"what going to make him eat slugs" Draco said

"no I am worried about her getting cursed with a necklace or her drinking poison" Ron shouted

"it's ashamed that poison wasn't strong enough" Draco shouted.

"guys enough" Harry said.

"it's just a dance" Hermione said.

"let them have their freedom for a change" Astoria said as Draco brushed past Ron and walked out, a moment later Ron did the same.

"well this dance is going to be fun" Neville said.

Rose was by the trophy room crying when Scorpius came up "I am going with you regardless of what my father says" he said sitting next to her.

"maybe we shouldn't go, I mean they are going to interfere regardless" she said.

"You didn't hear the news, Professor Longbottom told McGonagall and she sent out a notice to all the parents saying that they are not allowed to come to the dance at any time" he said

"so we can still go" she said

"yes we can" he smiled as she hugged him.

The dance

Like her mother did so many years ago Rose entered the dance leaving several people breathless she came walking down the steps wearing a long black dress and her hair was straight with curls at the end.

A while into the dance Scorpius and Rose began to walk across the stands of the Quidditch field and they were warm due to the trick that her mother had showed her. "do you ever root for Slytheirn" he asked.

"well I am in a difficult situation my brother is on the team, my cousin is the seeker on the team, while my other cousin is a beater and we are all Gryffindor's, then again Al is a seeker and you're a chaser. she said.

"I can see your situation" he said taking her hand as they sat down "you look so beautiful" he said

"you told me this several times already" she laughed.

"I cant help it" he said "Rose will you go out with me"

"what" she asked.

"well I have liked you for the longest time, I remember when we first met at the park, I think of you often" he said.

"and what about those other girls chasing after you mainly from your house" she asked.

"they can never compare to you" he said

"we would have to keep it a secret from our parents at least at this moment" she said

"mainly our fathers, everyone else seems okay with it" he said.

"then yes I will go out with you" she smiled as he took her hand they got caught looking into one another's eyes as he leaned into kiss her and she kissed him back, each other's first kiss.

Months had passed and school year ended as the couple found a way to be together letters came and went and with the help of his mother and her mother the letters they sent were secret even though both Ron and Draco would try to get the letters but it was would be blank, and whatever magic they used on it didn't work. Another school year came and gone and the secret continued to be kept.

16 years old

First day back

"so your father finally told you the truth" she said taking a seat on the bleachers of the Quidditch field.

"yes that's why they were enemy's because of his father, and not to mention my father nearly killed your father" he said

"mum told me, she said truthfully that your father was never evil it was only because of the situation he was in, Slughorn didn't know it was poison when he gave it to him. Dad takes forever to get over things uncle Fred's death in another reason why he is the way that he is" she said.

"my dad's aunt that we don't speak of tortured your mother horribly and your fine with it. Your uncle hit my father with a horrible curse" he said standing up

"that is their past, and we shouldn't let it interrupt with our future" she said

"Don't you get it our families have a history of hating one another yes they might get along for the sake of things today but our fathers will never get along, they will never let us be together" he said

"so what are you saying it's over" she said with tears in her eyes.

"yes" he said walking away leaving her to cry.

Christmas

"Rosie what's the matter?" Ron asked as she was opening up her gifts.

"nothing" she lied then she gathered her stuff and headed upstairs.

"Hugo whats the matter with your sister" he asked.

"I don't know, she's been upset for a while" he said Hermione headed upstairs and knocked on the door to her daughter's bedroom.

"Rosie" she said walking in as Rose was crying in her pillow. Hermione waved her wand so that no one could hear their conversation. "Rose does this have something to do with your breakup with Scoprius" she said as Rose sat up

"you know" she asked

"Lily only told your aunt Ginny and she told me" she said.

"who else knows" she asked.

"mostly the woman, even Luna knows and she wishes you well" she said.

"what do they say" she asked wiping tears away.

"that they were rooting for you and it's time to let the past go" Hermione said.

"I don't understand they didn't say anything to Victories and Teddy's relationship, or Lily and Laysander, or to anyone else mostly me. He ended it with me because his dad poison dad, his grandfather don't like granddad, because of their hatred for one another, or because uncle Harry hit his dad with that evil curse there is always something that has to be brought up." She said.

"no one has a problem with your cousins relationship because of the friendship and everything. Your uncle Harry learned to let go of the past to move on. Your father on the other hand has always been stubborn I don't know why he can't let stuff go" she said.

"I just don't understand why they can't get along, I mean Scorp and Albus are best friends, they didn't let the past get between them, James gets along with everyone." She said.

"I don't know I wish I could explain it" she said.

"You don't have a problem with it" Rose said.

"no I don't, you know your father and I didn't get along with each other at first, we would fight and argue." Hermione said

"but you guys didn't have parents that hated each other" she said

"no we didn't" Hermione said getting up as she walked to Rose window seal and opened it up as Rose owl came to the window, she grabbed a parchment from the desk and wrote a letter and pointed her wand at it then told the owl where to go. She then turned towards Rose "five is the Christmas Dinner at the burrow, I have something planned for us at eight" she said "it will be okay" Hermione smiled as she walked out of the room.

Malfoy House

Scorpius rolled his eyes at his grandfather behind his back as Lucius Malfoy discussed some of his finest moments in life, he left out his death eater past, and his time in Azkaban. Theo Jr. who is the son of his aunt Daphne and Theodore Nott was talking about Quidditch, and Amy his other cousin was discussing the latest fashion line. Scorpius decided to head upstairs to get away from everyone as he pulled a picture out of Rose, she had long red hair with a touch of brown, brown eyes she was so beautiful, then his mother walked in.

"ignoring your grandfathers stories" she said

"it's the same one every year" Scorpius said.

"what happened with you and Rose" she asked taking the picture from his hand.

"we can't be together" he said.

"why because of your fathers" she asked.

"yes they hate eachother" he said

"you can't run from love" she said.

"I can't be with her" he said then his grandmother Narcissa walked in.

"Scorp if you love her then be with her, don't worry about your father" she said.

"grandfather wouldn't like it either" he said.

"He would get over it, it took him months to actually realize that Harry Potter had defeated the dark lord" she said.

"I thought you cared about blood status" he said.

"I did a long time ago, look what it cost me, I never got to know my sister since she married a muggle born, he was killed and she never forgave me. My niece and her husband were killed and their son grew up to be motherless him and his wife just had a baby boy, and I still hold that regret. It's time to move forward." She said.

"it's Rose's father, I don't know why he don't be like her uncle Harry who supports us. He says that he don't carry the past with him" he said

"well some men are different" Astoria said then she looked at the window and took the letter from the owl that was standing there, she pointed her wand on it. "Scop lets go" she said showing the letter to Narcissa who just smiled.

"I will tell the others that you went to go visit Albus Potter" she said walking out the door.

Everyone was gathered together at the Burrow for the huge Christmas feast Molly and Arthur were excited to be surrounded by all of their family and their extended family in a large tent.

"let's go" Hermione said to her daughter as Rose looked at her confusingly. Hermione knew that no one was in the house as they went to the fireplace.

"where is Hermione and Rose" Ron asked Molly.

"oh they had to run somewhere I guess" she said quickly walking away, he didn't notice that Ginny and Victorie were standing near the door making sure no one entered.

Hermione and Rose landed at Grimmauld place, Hermione pointed her wand at her daughter to clean off the ash then she did herself. Grimmauld place was now the home to Teddy and Victorie and their son.

"mum what are we doing here" she asked.

"you will see" Hermione said. Then the sound at the fireplace distracted them as they turned to face it and Scorpius and his mother came walking out.

Rose looked at him his grey eyes, blonde hair sleeked back his face was so handsome

"seriously you brought me here" he said.

"mum I can't believe you did this" she said.

"you guys need to talk" Hermione said, waving his wand as they heard clicks all around.

"we locked the doors and the windows and as soon as we leave here you won't be able to go to the fireplace" Astoria said as she stepped through

"we will be back in a couple of hours" Hermione said.

Hermione walked back to the dinner and nodded to the other woman and the few men who knew what she was up too.

"where's Rosie" Ron asked

"she wasn't feeling well" Hermione said taking his hand and leading him back to the table.

"I don't know why they did this" Rose said

"me either" he said taking a seat on the couch." what do we have to talk about"

"I don't know that you and your father are jerks" she said.

"my father what about yours" he said as they started to laugh.

"I guess both of them are jerks" she said.

"I was just trying to do what I thought was best" he said.

"but it's hard to do" she said "I can't go anywhere at school and not see you"

"I know how it feels, Al told me that I should just get over it" he said.

"he's is right, we shouldn't let our family get in the way" she said.

"I agree" he said taking her hand he couldn't resist her as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her then after they pulled away he pushed her hair behind her ear. "I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she said as he hugged her then he pulled a book out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"It's a new addition of Romeo and Juliet I figured it's time to let your ratted version go." He said.

"thank you, I didn't bring your gift" she said.

"you giving me your love is the best gift of all" he said as they sat on the couch and held each other.

17 years

Time had passed and it was time for the graduation of the seventh years. Rose was top of the class and the school and was awarded a special award by Neville who was head of Gryffindor house her family cheered as she walked across the stage. A while later everyone was socializing and she had just gotten done talking to her parents as she was walking down the hallway and someone had grabbed her arm. Scorpius had pulled her into the old classroom "you did wonderful" he said kissing her.

"thank you" she smiled as she sat on the desk and they began to kiss one another forgetting that the door was opened the sound of angry voices pulled them apart. Draco and Ron were standing in the doorway.

"get away from my daughter" Ron said pulling grabbing her arm.

"Tell you daughter to keep her hands off my son" Draco said

"Guys" Harry said breaking it up as arguments once again took place, this time Arthur and Lucius began arguing as well, Draco and Ron were auguring with their wives and their kids.

"we are adults we can do whatever you like" Rose shouted at her father.

"I don't give a damn you're not going to be with him" Ron said.

"Scorpius I told you to stay away from her" Draco said.

"father I can make my own choices" Scorpius said then Ron and Draco started to argue.

"let's go" Scorpius said taking her hand and began to walk down the hallway

"where are we going" she said. "we can't disaperate in or out of Hogwarts or the grounds" she said.

"any ideas on how we can get away quicker" he asked.

"yes" she said as she walked him in front of the room of requirements they walked through and to an old portrait. The room hasn't been touched since the war, she opened it up as they climbed the latter and landed in Neville and Hannah's living room.

"uncle Neville we need a way out" she said.

"you can disapartate from the grounds of Hogsmead" he said "why"

"because our family don't want us together" Scorpius said.

"Then where are you going" Hannah asked.

"well…" Rose said

"to get married, then they will have to like it" Scorpius said

"alright.. well once our parents quit arguing and figure out that we are gone that's when you could tell them. Thanks uncle Neville and aunt Hannah" she said hugging them both as they walked out the door leaving those two speechless.

They got outside."are you sure you want to do this" he asked.

"yes" she said kissing him as they disaperated.

"aunt Hermione uncle Ron do you realize that Rose is gone" Albus said, the arguing stopped and they looked around.

"now you did it" Ron said.

"me; it was probably your daughters idea" Draco said

"where did they go" Ron said looking around then they watched as Neville and Hannah were running down the hallway hand and hand as they both slipped and fell they quickly got up and walked towards the family, as both of them were out of breath.

"what happened" Harry asked

"They…portrait" Neville said. "room of…."

"Neville what" Hermione said

"They came through the portrait of the room of requirements" Hannah said

"I thought it burned down" Draco said as Neville shook his head.

"the fire that your friend started Malfoy" Ron said.

"because your friend took my wand" Draco said.

"Not the one we used for Dumbledore's Army" he said trying to catch his breath.

"what about the room of requirements" Astoria asked.

"They came to our apartment that way, then they said…" Neville said

"That they are going to get married" Hannah said

"what" all the parents said at the same time

"we have to stop them" Ron said

"your daughter probably put it in his head" Draco said.

"your son is from the house of Slytherin you guys are tricky" Ron said

"do you two hear yourselves, you guys are fighting and arguing over stupid childish stuff, neither one of you are better than the other" Harry said "you two need to put your differences to the side and find your children it's sad that they chose to run off and get married because the two of you have this hatred with one another. Dumbledore died and one of his last wishes was to create house unity. Everyone that died fighting in the war died so that our children and our grandchildren could have a better future they fought for what they believed in. Our children don't let blood status or whose who on the social ladder get in the way of their friendships, they look past all of that and maybe two gits should as well." Harry said, as they all looked at him and were left speechless.

"we have to figure out a way to stop them, tell them to wait" Ron said

"I agree" Draco said.

"well maybe we should all split up" Harry said as they all took off in a hurry.

Rose and Scorpius were standing outside a wedding chapel as they looked at one another.

"ready" he said as she stood their " Rosie"

"I don't know I mean it sounded good at the time" she said taking a seat at the bench.

"Then why change your mind" he said

"we just graduated, our lives just started" she said

"and you don't want to start a life with me" he said.

"I do, but I want to travel, I want to get settled in a job take the time to plan a wedding. I mean maybe this might make our families realize that we want to be together maybe they will change their minds" she said.

"maybe but…" he said

"don't you want your family there, I want all of mine, I want my dad to walk me down the aisle, I want to wear my mother's dress, Lily be my maid of honor, I want the perfect cake" she said.

"I want what you want" he said

"and you will wait until I am ready" she said taking his hand

"Rosalie Jean Weasley your worth the wait" he said kissing her hand

"good lets go tell our families that we are engaged" she said as they disaperated, at the same time another couple came out and headed to their car and left. A moment later Ron, Harry and Draco arrived at the chapel Harry went with them to make sure they won't fight as they all went running in.

"excuse me was there a young couple here" Draco asked.

"yes just a few minutes ago they were lovely" the old woman said.

"did they get married" Ron asked

"of course, what it feels to be young again" she said as the guys quickly walked out the door.

"well that is that" Ron said

"Weasley we have to get along at some point now that they are married" Draco said holding out his hand

"I agree" Ron said doing the same thing.

"well lets go tell the others" Harry said as they all disaperated.

Rose and Scorpius arrived at her house to find that no one was home; they then went to his house and found the same thing.

"well I know one place they would be" she said as they disaperated and landed outside the Burrow, where they heard several voices,

he held her hand "well here goes" he said as they headed inside

"we will face this together" she said as they opened the door.

Three years later

"its almost time" Draco said fixing his sons tie on his robes

"Thanks father" he said.

"I just want you to be happy" Draco said patting his son on the shoulder as his mother hugged him, followed by his grandmothers, then his grandfather Malfoy stepped forward.

"well I guess things really do change" he said hugging his grandson as they all headed out the door. Scorpius nodded and then followed as he got to the end of the aisle. He looked at everyone his grandfather and Roses grandfather were shaking hands, the same as their grandmothers. Albus was his best man his cousin Theo Jr. Hugo, James and Roses other cousins were also a part of the wedding. The Weasleys were all in the first three rows ready for this moment.

Rose stood in the mirror smiling and looking at her dress as Lily handed her the bouquet and she and Roxanne and other cousins started to head down the aisle. Then Ron and Hermione came walking in,

"ready darling" Hermione asked as she nodded. Rose was wearing a pure white wedding gown that was puffy at the bottom. Hermione kissed her on the cheek then headed out the door.

"well I have been dreading this moment since you first told me that you were engaged, maybe it would have been easier to elope" Ron joked.

"I wanted a big wedding dad" she said.

"I know, I am glad that you decided to wait, so that I can walk you down the aisle, you will always be my little girl" he said trying to hold back the tears.

"I know" she said as she hugged him "Thank you so much" she started to cry.

"don't cry you will ruin your makeup and then your mother will be mad" he said

"That's why it's water proof" she said as he laughed.

"well ready" he said kissing her on the cheek as he helped lift her vial over her head

"don't let me fall daddy" she said as she looped her arm with his

"never" he said as they began the wedding march. She smiled at everyone who were there as they got to the end of the aisle he shook hands with Scorpius as she hugged Draco and Astoria then her mum and dad. Ron put her hand into his "take care of her"

"I will" Scorpius said as he led her to the alter and the vows started, the sermon was given by Kingsley.

"we are gathered here to unite these two together as one, "Scorpius do you take this woman to be your wife, to have, to hold, love, cherish until death does you part" Kingsley said.

"I do" he said smiling at her

"do you Rosalie take this man to be your husband, to have, to hold, love cherish until death does you part" he asked.

"I do" she said while holding his hand, and crying.

"Scorpius repeat after me" Kingsley said. "with this ring, I thee wed"

"with this ring, I thee wed" Scorpius said slipping the ring onto her finger,

"Rosalie repeat after me with this ring I thee wed" Kingsley said

"with this ring I thee wed" she said as she slipped the ring on his finger.

Kingsley flicked his wand and two gold heart formed and combined together to make one as it fell onto their hands where their rings were touching. "by the power invested in me, and as the Minister of Magic you are now husband and wife. You can kiss your bride" he said as Scorpius lifted the veil, she was also wearing the tiara that her grandmother, mother, aunts and several other woman wore when they got married as it was passed from generation to generation "we did it" he smiled as they leaned into kiss one another, as their family clapped they began to walk down the aisle, everyone united together as one.


End file.
